The wolf and the cat 1
by PJMeeN5182
Summary: Yuriy rescued you from the evil wolves pack and bring you to his lair. Every day you will have at least one argument and maximum…infinite with him. But what will he does if his beautiful white cat disappear ? Yuriy/TalaxOC/Readers full summary inside :
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I'm from Thailand so don't expect in my grammar lol.

But I'll try my best to write it correctly

Hope you all enjoy my first fan fiction!

This is the story about the black wolf of the North named Yuriy(or Tala) and the white wild cat named (ur name or if u don't want to it will be Chiaki, my Japanese name), Yuriy rescued you from the evil wolves pack and bring you to his lair. Every day you will have at least one argument and maximum…infinite with him. But what will he does if his beautiful white cat disappear after they had a greatly argument?

Ummm..this story has two version everyone, the another story is Yami marik, the golden wolf of the South and the white wild cat (your/Chiaki's older sister)named(your name or sister name or etc. if u don't want to it will be Yumi(it can be Chiaki/ur name if u want to be with Marik and the one with yuriy will be Yumi )) he found you at the shinning lake near his territory, at the moment he wants you to be his dinner so you have a little fight with him. After that he captures you to his lair and prepares to cook you, but you hurriedly offer him a proposal that he will never refuse.

Well, it is ur decision to make a couple, Yuriy the cold and devilish or Marik the hot and slyness. ;)

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

In the North deep shine forest, beautiful nature, birds sound, and extremely loud high pitch voice of the wild cat..

"How many times I have told you Yuriy! Don't sneak behind me when I'm licking my fur!"

(Y/N) yell at a man with red hair and black wolf ears, your white fluffy tail swing angrily but the wolf man seems to be ignoring it.

"Shut up will ya, I'm your benefactor remember!"

He rolls his eyes and looks at your diamond color eyes, you think about the situation that happens to you last year, in the deep dark woods.

_You were surrounding by the hungrily wolf pack, they stared at your pinky pale soft skin, your white cat ears were shaking but you still acted like you didn't afraid of them._

"_Stay away from me!"_

"_Looks who is talking hahaha you silly cat"_

"_I'm a wild cat! Correct it!"_

"_huh it doesn't matter for what I called you, but I'm surely know that your new name is DINNER!"_

_A man with brown wolf ears roared and ran to you, of course you ran away from him with your almost empty energy, they ran after you like a starving wolves. You started to cry and thought about your sister who had been separated from you a while ago. "I hope you are alright Yumi"_

"_Get back here stupid cat!"_

"_I told you I'm a wild cat! Eek!"_

"_Gotcha! Hey boss I got her"_

"_good job, now step out of my way…well well finally stop running?"_

_He smirked at you and began to laugh evilly; his wet tongue licked your face along to your jaw and till your white soft neck. _

"_You tasted pretty good cat"_

"_Disgusting! Get away from me!"_

"_Shut the fuck up!"_

_Slapped! His hand with sharp claws slapped hard on your face, you can feel the blood inside your mouth. His crew began to howl out loud as their Alpha ripped your strapless white fur dress apart, to reveal your delicious skin._

"_Hmm now I'm not sure, I should eat you or keep you as my chewing toy "in bed" hahahaha"_

"_I will rather die!"_

"_Huh as you wish!"_

_You closed your eyes tight, prepared to die. Then you heard a loud noise of the wolves, screamed for their lives. You opened your eyes and saw that Alpha's head was grabbing by the red hair man with black wolf ears then he threw that brown wolf man away to the giant tree._

_That guy turned to you and stared at you with his icy blue eyes. His red hair was the same as yours; you covered yourself with your lack dress. He threw his black leather coat to you and started to walk away. You stood up hurriedly after him._

"_T-Thank you"_

"_No need"_

"_What? Hey I just say thank you! And you shouldn't ignore it"_

"_What an annoying wild cat"_

"_You you said I'm a wild cat? God! You are the first wolf who ever said that! Most of them thought that I'm a Persia"_

"_Well, you are beautiful and fluffy, not surprise if you are a Persia. I gotta go"_

"_Wait, can I go with you? I'm alone here, my sister was separated. Oh my name is (Y/N)"_

"_My name is Yuriy, the Alpha of the North wolf pack"_

_You smiled at him and walked along with him to his territory, and end up like this_

"Oi, (Y/N)!"

"! What?"

"Geez, you act weirder weirder these day"

"Sorry about that!"

You ignore him and continue to lick your skin and your tail, well isn't bad to be with this bad mouth wolf. He made you feel safe and comfort, if without arguing this will be a home sweet home for you.

You smile to yourself and licking your fluffy tail, didn't notice that the wolf come behind you and whisper to your sensitive ear.

"(Y/N)…"

"Eek! I told you not to do that you damn wolf!"

Scratch!

"Aww! It's hurt! what was that for!"

"For your annoyance!"

"Grrr come here you God damn Persia cat!"

"I told you for a million times! I'm A **WILD CAT**!"

"No you don't! come back here!"

He chases you around the house; you look at Yuriy face and laugh out loud. There are three long scratches on his pale white cheek, it is bleeding too.

So, this is how we begin the story.

Well? How was it? Review please, for my grammar and for this story :D

Sorry if it is too short, I have to do my HW so I can't take it too long.

But the next chapter will be longer, I promise!

Bye! C U SOON!


End file.
